User blog:Brobuscus101/DBX-UTF VS Brobuscus101 VS Ultimate Mega Gamer
DISCLAIMER: The following is Part 2 of a 3-way collab between me, UTF, and Ultimate Mega Gamer. If you would like to read part 1, if you haven't already, then be sure to click the link I'll provide later. After all 3 of them recovered from Brobuscus' bomb, UMG noticed something was off. There was still a few wounds that aren't healed. UMG: Crap. I must have run out of Deadpool's power. Brobuscus gets up grunting. Brobuscus: Ngh, at least it kept you from blowing up. UTF gets up moaning as well. Hurt, but alive Brobuscus: How did you survive? UTF: Pure luck. All three of them stared at eachother on the rubble of what used to be UTF's new house Brobuscus: Shall we continue? UMG: My pleasure. UTF: Sounds good to me. Nothing was holding them back. Nothing was going to stop them. This was going to be an epic battle to the bitter end. HERE WE GO!! UTF attacks UMG first which, while surprising, was all part of Brobuscus' plan. He took out Launcher and aimed at his struggling opponents. UTF noticed, however, and dived out of the way as soon as Brobuscus fired. However, the explosion was too massive and UTF was too slow. UTF was blown back by the explosion and UMG was hit directly by the rocket. Brobuscus celebrated, but it wasn't over. Next thing he knew, he found UTF's katana had ran all the way through his chest. It looked like Brobuscus was dying. UTF: That's for my new house. All of a sudden, UMG sucker punched UTF. UTF: You lived? UMG: I've been through worse. UMG had randomly obtained Leonardo's powers. Including his swordsmanship. It was the ultimate clash between UMG's ninjaken swords and UTF's katana. Meanwhile, Brobuscus had ripped the blade out of his chest. He whipped out his Ion Blaster and fired three shots. One of them missed, but the other two had hit the crowd. UTF: Why is everyone surviving things they shouldn't? Brobuscus: It's called a healing factor. By the way, I like your blade, I'm keeping it. UMG: I don't think so. He had smacked Brobuscus with the strength of the Hulk. Because that is exactly who he had obtained the powers of next. Brobuscus was getting wailed on by the strength to destroy planets. But his healing factor defeinetly kept him alive. UTF had joined UMG in overwhelming Brobuscus. But Brobuscus had sliced away in rage and had hit both UMG and UTF. Brobuscus: Ugh, come on. How was that fair? UMG had lost his Hulk powers, and still had scratch marks from Brobuscus' onslaught. UTF had pulled through despite the scratch marks. Brobuscus: Alright, screw this. Brobuscus had taken Launcher back out while UMG & UTF had charged at each other. Brobuscus had a plan. His plan was that if he aimed Launcher down and fired, he and his opponents would be taken out. Knowing his healing factor was strong enough to heal him, he had no fear of dying here. Brobuscus: Sayonara, buttholes. He fired and all three of them got sent flying into a nearby forest. Brobuscus' plan had worked, but there were catches. Brobuscus had knocked himself out and he dosn't truly know if his opponents survived considering what they dealt with in this battle. DBX To Be Continued Hey everyone, Brobuscus here and thank you all for reading. As said before, if you want to know how round 1 went, check out UTF's part of this three way collab. I also have to say huge shout out to my "opponents" UTF and Ultimate Mega Gamer. They are insanely kind people who I appreciate their participation here. I had asked them to do this with me and that said yes automatically. I can't thank them enough, and thank you guys again for reading. Category:Blog posts